


The Hunt Before The Fall

by Brienna_Bell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Possible smut, Possible violence/gore, Virgin Reader, cuss words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: Since you had met the green eyed hunter you've kept having dreams about him.  Months later, You meet up with him in a new hunt and feel even stronger about wanting this man to be yours...Do you tell him? How could he possibly feel the same?





	1. Chapter 1

You're the oldest and the sister.  Never been too girly, but you dress up if need be. You're talented at being a hunter, you knew Bobby Singer and that's how you met the Winchesters. 

"Y/N! Hey, it's time to get up, we have to go now.  Alright?!" Your brother would not let you sleep even for a few more minutes. Today was important you had been chasing a vampires nest and were close to finding it.  

"Damn it, can't I just sleep?!  The vampires aren't even out in the daytime." You roll over away from your brother, pulling your pillow over your head.

Duh, you knew that's why you had to hunt them now, while they were inside their cabin.

"Jay, just stop it alright, I'm getting up." you growled as you got out of the comfort of the hotel bed. Jay looked at you as he was already dressed and ready to leave. 

"Why don't you go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, you buying?" figured he's the youngest, but he acts more 'grown up' than you do, until hunting down the demons and monsters of the day/week you're chasing.

You look through your backpack and fish out your change purse, you recently had stashed a few bucks from the other day. You grab the cash and hand it to Jay. 

He looks at you and raises an eyebrow. "What'd you like?"

"anything with bacon... and maybe some pie!" Jay rolls his eyes as he goes to the door.

You step into the hotel bathroom and shake your head, today was going to be a kickass day.  

\---

Dean and Sam Winchester were at the diner near the hotel where you and your brother are staying.  Jay comes in and sees the brothers.

"Hey. Sam, Dean." He shakes his head.

"Hey Jay, you wanna sit with us?  We just ordered so it'll be a while." Sam suggested.

"Where's y/n?" Dean sidesmiled. He really liked you.

Your brother raised an eyebrow at Dean.  He's just like y/n.  Weirdos.  He shook his head and smiled, he sat as a waitress came to the table.

"Hey," he looked at her nametag and back up to her. "Melanie, can I get a to go order, omelet with lots of bacon, large coffee, and a slice of pie? any kind of pie, probably chocolate or pecan.  It's not for me, it's for my sis." she nodded at your brother suddenly blushing.  "And what would you like sir?"  Now it was Jay's turn to blush.  He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.  "Surprise me, I like waffles pancakes or omelets... don't need no pie for breakfast.  Thanks. Oh and an ice tea please."  

Dean grinned. He forgot you liked pie almost as much as he did.

\---

You were already finished getting a shower and getting into your 'hunting' attire.  You spritzed your hair, trying to tame your unruly wavy curls.  Damn frizz.  The oldest Winchester was on your mind as you let the hair dryer go you sang a Kansas song, looking at the mirror outside of the bathroom door.  Never hearing the door unlock or open you kept singing while drying your hair.  You spritzed a few more hair spray and eventually turned the hair dryer off.  You still hadn't noticed the 3 men in your hotel room.  Someone cleared their throat.  You jumped and went for your knife at your side.

  _Instinct was all you had, ever since you were 17 and were fending for your younger brother, let alone yourself, hunting was in your genes and your brother was the only family you had left.  You were the oldest, you must protect him, he's your baby brother._

"Hey, whoa!  I'm sorry y/n.  don't kick our ass."  Dean said holding up his hands, not once thinking you'd actually hurt him.

 _"_ Sorry..." You put the knife back in your side pocket of your jacket.

"Dean! Sam!"  You hugged both of them tightly.  "How are you guys?  What's new besides that we are on the same hunt again?"  your stomach rumbled.  "Uh... Jay."  You motioned for your breakfast as he handed you the bag.  Wonder what kind of food he got today?  You opened the bag and looked at the contents.  A slice of pecan pie, and a kickass omelet with loads of bacon.  You sniffed the pie.  This was desert, you should wait and eat it after the omelet.  Jay sat the cup of coffee on the table as you sat down, motioning for the three to sit.

"So you guys still are hunting together huh?" Dean asked as he watched you stuff a healthy bite of your omelet in your mouth. _Man you were starving.  When did you last eat?  was it yesterday morning?  You had been so busy, only had a poptart and an apple.  You had went to sleep exhausted of the hunting research.  Wait, sexy green eyes was talking, what did he say?_

Your brother looked as you inhaled your food as Sam shrugged and looked at his dopey-eyed brother.  They both shook their heads, Sam and Jay both knew you two were attracted to each other, yet too stubborn to act on it.

"I'm sorry Dean... pfffft..." You shrugged and wiped your mouth with your napkin.  He was still watching you eat.  Your cheeks heated as you looked down at your almost finished breakfast.

Jay and Sam sat on the couch and both acted like they were reading the newspaper, when actually they watched you two idiots.  

Dean forgot what he was saying and side-smiled.  "Hey did you ever meet Cas?" He said cheerfully.  You sipped your coffee and shook your head.  "Nah, that your girlfriend?" you said half jokingly and half serious.   _Of course this gorgeous man would have someone._

Sam suddenly snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh. Your brother looked at him, Sam whispered to him who Cas was. and your brother laughed lightly too.

"What's so funny, you two?" you frowned as you looked at them, then looked down back at your pecan pie slice.  You got a big biteful and watched Dean's expression.  He was smirking at you.

"No... I don't have a girlfriend no one at the moment."

"Yeah, I know you... you have a flavor of the week, each hunt you go to."  you suddenly wanted to take that back.  Shit, why did you have to say that?  Damn it. You looked down at the table.  and back up at him.  "Sorry."  you swallowed hard.  "I... didn't mean to say it like that.  I just know the gossip."  You bit your bottom lip, your heart raced as you waited for him to say something.

The two at the other end of the room pretended to see something on the wall that was fascinating.  You swallowed hard again, and tried to stop your heart from beating through your chest.  This was why you were a virgin, you never said the right things, no one would ever love you, not like how you feel towards this lovely man who looked like he was deep in thought.  You ate the rest of your slice of pie and drank your coffee, who cares if it burnt your tongue.  You deserved to not be able to talk.

"Wow... um... well... er... yeah, I used to be that way, sure." He said suddenly looking deep into your eyes.  

You had changed him.  He couldn't think of anyone but you, so he hadn't been with anyone, not even for a makeout session, since he met you on that hunt months ago.

"Sammy... could you and Jay, let Y/n and me be alone for a little bit?" 

Sam sat up and nodded motioning to Jay, who also got up looking uncomfortable and walked closer to the door.  "sure, you want us to go and then you two will catch up?"

Dean nodded.  "Yeah, I just wanted to catch her up on some things first." He smirked at you.  You sighed and shrugged not knowing what the hell was even happening.

\---

"So... why did you really want them to leave us alone?" you asked innocently.

Dean started shaking his right leg and biting his lower lip. He seemed oddly nervous.  You don't remember him ever being nervous. His leg stopped shaking and he cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know the reason that..." he never finished as you looked at him bewildered as what the hell he was saying.  what was he going to say?

"Okay, so this is awkward."  You nodded your head at your own statement.  You twirled some of your hair in your fingers. 

"Alright, I'm just gonna say this quick... IthinkI'mfallingforyou"  What the hell?  Did he just say... what I think he did?

"Wha...?" you stammered.

"I can't stop thinking about you, the way you laugh, the way you love pie, almost as much as me, the way you still have hope in your eyes even with all you've been through.  I think I'm falling hard for you.  I haven't been with another woman since I met you on our last hunt together."

 You shook your head in disbelief.  Was this really happening? You knew that Dean was a 'seasoned' sex machine, but you never thought he'd stop his one night stands for anyone, especially you.

"Dean... I..." he looked at you and put his hand on your cheek while his other hand softly caressed you skin as he took some of your stray hairs behind your ear.  He knelt closer and kissed you passionately on your lips.  He pulled himself away. and looked at the door.

"Whoa... that was... wow."  You smiled stupidly.  Damn he was such a good kisser, no wonder he made woman slither out of their panties.  {He was the man you'd trust to take your V-card.}

"V...what now?" He looked up at you with a confused expression.

Shit... shit... did you just fucking say that out loud?! Oh God, now you just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.  Your face suddenly felt flushed with panic.

"Uh... I... said, that the kiss was very impressive?" it sounded more like a question as you knew it hadn't been what you said.

"huh.  So.  What now?"

"Now, we hunt." You stepped up to walk to the door when Dean grabbed your arm and brushed himself up against you.  You felt his cock harden against your thigh.  You gulped and looked up at him.

"Stay, y/n.  I need you. to stay."  

"I can't... you pushed him away.  You don't... you can't..."  you shook your head in disbelief.  How the hell could this man become hard just for you?

Your face flushed and your palms grew sweaty.  You'd never had sex before, but this man, he was in your dreams screaming your name in ecstasy, you of course screamed his as you would always wake up in a cold sweat, with your heart pounding.  Your brother of course knew this but never said anything, as he knew you'd never admit to it.

"I'm sorry.  I can't." you sobbed and pushed him away.  "I'm not good enough for you Dean.  you can't want me. I've never, been..."  He held you closer to him, still hard.  He combed his fingers through your hair and pulled you into a kiss that you couldn't say no to. You moaned into his mouth as he grazed his hand on your ass, picking you up and sitting you on the bed.

"Y/n, I've wanted you since the first time I met you.  Will you let me take you through this?  I'll be gentle I promise."  He said, even though he just wanted to rip off your clothes and do you right there.  He waited patiently for you to respond, you felt his chest, abs, thru his shirt.  God he smelled so good.  how could he be so amazing?

you closed your eyes tightly; breathing in his masculine/pine/leather, scent.  He looked down at you, and realized he was being selfish.

He got up from the bed and turned.  fixing his shirt, trying to ignore his hard-on. 

He shakes his head, with his back still towards you.  "I'm sorry, y/n.  I just I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for."

You lay back on the bed and breathe in his scent.

"I'll be in Baby if you wanna come to the hunt, whenever you're ready."  He still wasn't looking at you.  His head was down, and he looked up towards the door.  He started walking away.  He closed the door.  His hard-on was still feeling noticeable to him, so he covered it up with his leather jacket.  Yep.  Not too cold, I'll just hold this here so no one notices.  He felt like a teenage boy having his first hard-on, all over again.  He ran down the steps towards the impala.

"What the hell just happened?" you say to no one but your stupid-ass self.  You felt hot and bothered and were actually in a bit of a shock.  Dean Winchester basically said he loves you and that he only thinks of you and wants to do naughty things to you.

"Such a frickin idjit."  you said to yourself as you close the hotel door behind you.

How long was the car ride to the hunt?  Sam and Jay had taken your car and you had to go with Dean.  This was gonna be awkward.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jay are an hour ahead of you and Dean getting ready to go into the cabin.
> 
> (Action, smut and fluff ahead)

You waited inside the motel room, wondering if what just had happened was a dream. 

_Of course it wasn't a fucking dream! You let the sexy green-eyed hunter walk out the damn door!_

That would've never happened in dream world.  You closed the door behind you and walked slowly down the steps towards the parking lot.

 

_____Dean's POV_____

 

_Damn, Y/n looked so hot and smelled amazing, and the way she ate her pie.  A sexy kickass chick after my own heart._

Dean turned on Baby and turned up the music. He had to survive this trip with you alone in his car. He side-smiled while lightly drumming his hands on the steering wheel.

 

\---original POV---

 You searched the parking lot for the gorgeous car.  You were breathing heavy for some reason, yet were oddly calm.  Maybe it was the shock of having someone 'feel things' for you.  It never happened, at least not to you.

You bit your lower lip and sighed, as soon as you saw the impala your heartbeat grew faster.  Why does this man do this to you?  Why was he haunting your dreams?

"Okay, I can totally do this." you whispered to yourself.

 You found Dean listening to Journey, and drumming on the steering wheel.  He hadn't seen you so you went past the front of the car into the passenger seat. The door creaked a little as you opened it. 

Dean saw you and nodded. "You ready to gank some vamps?"

"Yep." You nodded akwardly as Dean drove Baby out of the parking lot.

 ---

The car ride over to the cabin wasn't too bad, both you and Dean pretended nothing happened plus you knew this hunt was important...

\---meanwhile---

"You think we should wait for 'em?" Jay asked Sam.  They both were at the trunk grabbing supplies.

"If I know Dean it might be a while..." Sam snickered.

"Yeah, but my sis isn't like your brother... She's never been with..."

Shit... why did he just tell Sam that you were a virgin?

"Huh, well if it makes you feel better, my brother hasn't been with anyone since the last hunt we had with you guys. He talks about y/n in his sleep."  Sam side-smiled.

Your brother shrugged and nodded.  "Y/n, does that too." 

They decided to go in the cabin since they thought it would be an easy kill...

They were wrong.

\---

Dean pulled Baby next to your car and got out.  Your brother and Sam knew they should wait for you and Dean but they must've given up.  

"Damn it, I'm gonna kick my little bro's ass!" you gruffed and frowned as you and Dean grabbed the supplies from the trunk.

Dean side-smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Sammy must've thought it was gonna be an easy salt and burn, well stake and burn."

"Yeah, you're right.  let's go kick some ass! and then we'll get the vampires!" You raised your eyebrows and grinned.  Dean lightly chuckled and nodded.

\---minutes earlier---

"Sam! watch out!" Jay barely got the words out as one of the vampires grabbed Sam. Your brother took his knife and slit the monsters throat. Sam finished the decapitation.

It looked like they were going to be finished before you and Dean would be here.

Suddenly two demons were in the room... they watched Jay and Sam, while hiding in the shadows.  

\---

You and Dean went thru the doorway, since the door was left open.  Stepping over dead vampire bodies you looked for your brother. Dean was right behind you, as you both tried to stalk your prey quietly.

You and Dean heard commotion in the next room and ran inside it.  You got there first and opened the door. Nothing was in there. What the fucking hell?  Suddenly something moved in the shadows and grabbed you.  It held your throat tightly. 

_Oh shit, oh shit... you had dropped your knife trying to grab on the hands of your capturer. You headbutted him and flailed around kicking him hard in his shins. You were a foot or two off the ground._

_"Get the fuck off my girlfriend, you prick!"_

_Dean somehow got him to let go of you as_ you _fell to the ground you grabbed your knife and stabbed the creature in his shin.  He then preceded to kick you.  You went flying a foot or two away and slumped to the ground after smacking your head on the concrete wall behind you..._

Sam sliced thru a few more vampires as your brother and he ran to your side.  You slowly got up with help of Sam, your brother standing guard in front of you.

You rubbed the back of your head and started walking towards the creatures. Your brother was your responsibility... not the other way around!  Dean killed the creature and looked back to you.  You went near him and bent down ripping your knife out of the creature's leg.  "Can't forget my favorite knife!"  You said waving it at Dean. 

The four of you weren't done yet... there were two demons still watching you. They both appeared out of nowhere and came at you, staring with their black eyes.

"Wait I thought this was just a vampires nest," you said.  

The one demon threw your brother across the room with telekinesis, he did the same to Dean, then Sam. He cocked his head and laughed menacngly, very creepy.

"So your the Dean-man's new play thing?  Ain't that sweet?!"

The other demon smiled and laughed even deeper than the previous one did.

Your eyes widened as you felt a rush of panic. You weren't able to move as they both went near you... mind control grip?

You frowned and looked at the two ugly demons.  "Well aren't you going to say something little bitch?"

"Naw... there's no way she's Y/n, she doesn't look that powerful.  She's dainty." He said sizing you up.

You hated that... you hated being called such names.

"Fuck off!" you frowned at both of them.

The one shrugged towards the other and took your knife from your hands, you still weren't able to move.  "Come on let's get this over with; he said we could kill them all right?" the other demon nodded and showed his nasty teeth.

He grabbed you by the throat and lifted you into the air, the one with your knife held it to your throat, slicing a little.  You winced...

Then there was a bright light, a shadow and flutter of wings?  You dropped to the ground and could move again.

 You grabbed your throat and your knife stumbling towards your brother.  Turning as you saw a man in a trenchcoat killing the demons... with that damn bright light.

Your brother held your shoulder and steadied you.  Dean and Sam looked worriedly at you.

You felt lightheaded and started to fall, Dean and your brother catching you before you hit the ground.  You smiled up at sexy green eyes and blackedout.

\---

Dean drove quickly to the hotel. Cas was in the backseat, healing you, but let you sleep thru the rest of the car ride.  Your brother and Sam drove behind in your car.

\---

"Cas, how'd they know about Y/n?  it's like they knew we were together."

Cas looked up at Dean and snapped himself to the frontseat.

"Damn it Cas! don't do that, especially when I'm driving!"

"Sorry, Dean... they must've heard it from other demons, not just humans talk."  He looked out the window as if deep in thought and then back to Dean.

"Y/n is special to you. why?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

Dean shrugged and smiled looking in the rearview mirror to take a look at you as you slept underneath Castiel's trenchcoat. He glanced at Cas and then back to the road.

"Well she's something to me, yeah she's special.  She's the oldest, like me... has a little brother too, likes pie, is beautiful and..."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Oh... okay." he smiled lightly at Dean as he proceeded to glance back out the window.  He enjoyed the country side, the beautiful work that his dad did.

\---

You woke up to a bump on the road.  Still slightly groggy you realized where you were.

You sat up to see Dean talking with the man... why did you think it sounded like wings that came near you in the cabin? He just seems like a normal human.

"Hey, Babe... glad you're awake, this is Cas."

You pondered for a moment 

"Oh, you're not a chick.  For some reason I thought Cas was a nickname of Dean's girlfriend Cassie." You smirked as Dean looked at you in the rearview mirror.

"No.  I am Castiel an angel of the Lord." Cas said straining his neck to look back at you.

"O...k..."  You were still a little tired when suddenly what happened in the cabin made sense.

"I heard your wings flapping.  I don't see any." You raised an eyebrow looking forward towards the stranger in the seat beside Dean.

\---Arriving at the hotel parking lot---

Dean swiftly parked the car and opened your door for you.

The 'angel' walked behind you two.  As if by instinct your hand intertwined with Dean's.  He opened the door slowly and you realized they had been staying at the same hotel,  only their room was on the first floor.

You let go of Dean's hand and sat on one of the beds. "Hey, Cas can I talk with you, Dean seemed excited when he talked about you earlier."

Cas shrugged and sat beside you and looked at you with his blue eyes.  you shifted uncomfortably as you felt like he was too close.  He tilted his head.

Dean rubbed his hands together and grabbed the ice bucket.  "Be back in a sec." He ran out, shaking his head as Sam and Jay got out of your car. He nodded at them, pointing at the icebucket.

\---

"So, what are you... why did you save me?  I'm not that important Cas, Castiel." You said his name twice not knowing what he preferred to be called.

"Y/n, you  _are important._  You and Dean are destined to be together."

Oh no.... he wasn't supposed to tell you this.

He went to erase your mind but couldn't bring himself to it.

You shook your head, not believing this angel.  "No... it was a fluke that Dean kissed me, there's no way he would want me. I mean he's done so much and... I've never..."

"Been with the pizza man?"

You snorted and raised an eyebrow.  What the hell does that mean?

"Oh wait the expression is you've never done anything like what the pizza man did to the babysitter." He said sidesmiling like he knew what you were talking about.

 "Cas I don't know what the hell you're even talking about.  You're not making any sense." 

Maybe this is what Angels did...confuse already stupid humans like yourself.

 ---

Sam got his hotel key out and opened the door.

"Oh Cas you're still here.  Good cuz Jay wants to talk to you."

Jay ran up to you and gave you a tight hug and then sat across from Castiel.

"Thanks for saving my sister." 

Cas smiled at him and then to you.

"My pleasure.  Dean's the one who prayed for me."

Just then Dean came in the room and ran up to the table, sitting down the ice bucket.  He walked in the bathroom.  It hurt him to know that he was so selfish earlier, he figured to ignore his feelings like usual.  He splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. 

 He sighed and realized you had kissed him back.  he never wanted to let you leave... he knew what he had to do.

\--- 

The bathroom door opened and Dean walked right to you. " Y/n, would you stay in the bunker with us?"

"Jay... you of course can come too."

You nodded. "Sure Dean I'd love that."  Jay shrugged and nodded too.

\---

A few days later everyone was at the bunker including Cas.  Since you and your brother only lived at hotels and a few hunter's houses, you felt excitement as you walked into the bunker.  You whistled loudly as it echoed softly around you.

"This is so cool, Dean thanks."

"Sure."

Sam and your brother went the other direction as you walked in front of Dean.  "You said there's a library, right?  My brother totally is gonna flip out.  I mean I know it's weird but I like the smell of books, so I'm excited too.  Oh and can we eat soon I'm starving."

You never talked this much in one afternoon but your brain just wouldn't shut the hell up... so your mouth kept talking.  Dean led you into a room and waved for Cas to go to Sam, as he realized Cas had been following you both.

Dean closed the door as Cas went and popped himself over to where Sam and your brother were.

"This is so cool, De..." You couldn't finish your sentence as Dean grabbed you backing you into the door, and passionately kissed you.

You both kissed for a long time.  You felt as if his lips were made to be with yours.

The kiss stopped as your knees grew weak, Dean lifted you up and caressed your neck and laid you on the bed.  Damn... he smelled so good.

He shrugged his jacket and boots off as you did the same.

Your heart beat faster and faster as you felt his hard cock between your legs.  "oh... God... Dean."  You breathed deeply inhaling his scent he smiled against your lips as he lifted his shirt over his head.  

He couldn't control himself he had waited months for this.  He needed to feel himself inside you.

He shifted himself so you were now the one on top.  this was your first time...

He watched you as you started to take off your shirt, which suddenly got caught on your head with your damn hair sticking to your antipossession necklace.

"Damn it..." you muffled under your shirt.

"This is awkward."

Dean rubbed your stomach and lower back, not caring that you were still stuck under your shirt.  Dean's thumb went underneath your left breast, under the bra line.

His other hand grabbed your shirt and undid your necklace so no more of your stupid hair got ripped out.  You discarded your shirt and looked down at this man.  Suddenly you felt too exposed and grew anxious.  Dean noticed and sat up, as much as he could since you were strattling against him. 

You put you hands over your bra and bare tummy.

"Y/n... you're so... hot.  you know I have wild fantasies about you right?"

 You shrugged as he held you and flipped you over so he was back on top.  

He unbuckled and zipped down his pants and pulled them off. Swiftly they were soon on the floor. he laid back on top of you only to shimmy you out of your own pants.  Now you both were in just your underwear.  His cock still stood at attention as he looked at you taking in your beautiful curves.  

"Y/n, you sure you wanna do this?" You nodded biting your lip as you felt him kiss your belly, then just right above your center core where you needed him to be.

He slipped his hand under your panties while simultaneously kissing your inner right thigh.  Missing your moistened folds. he kissed near you bellybutton and stopped.  He reached under your bra and grabbed it from the back.  You watched as he bit your bra helping you pull in off.  You help shimmy it off and blush as he looks at you with joy, like a kid on Christmas morning, opening the best present of all.

He suckled on your left nipple and put his right hand under your panties.  Feeling your slickness he pressed his two fingers inside you. you bit your lip as he went to your other breast nibbling on it like the other nipple. 

He stopped pushing his fingers into you and got up to your face.  he kissed you, lightly nibbling your bottom lip.  he finally couldn't take it anymore so he wiggled out of his boxers.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

You nodded as he let his face be near your panties.  he slipped his thumb unerneath them and slipped them off of you.

You felt his abs and then his strong back as he slowly allowed himself to work his shaft inside of you.  He went slowly inside your entrance and kept going slowly giving you time to adjust.

He leaned in and kissed you on the lips as he continued to push himself into you.

He slowly started to pump backing in and out of your entrance. You wrap your legs around him as he lifts you slightly and rubs his thumb over your clit. The pumping, and rubbing become too much as your walls clench and suddenly flutter around his cock.

You moan, as he seems to growl as he pumps you faster and faster you begin to have another orgasm as he empties himself into you.  you both ride out your orgasms together then he slowly pulls himself out from inside your walls.

You both breathe hard and smile.  Dean lays himself right next to you and intertwines his fingers with yours.  he pulls your hand to him and kisses it.

"Wow... oh, that was... incredible.  Almost like how I dreamed it would be."  you kind of thought it was a little deja vu-ish... exactly like your dream.  Your body was still in exstacy and from the looks of it, so was Dean's.

\---

Little did you know you both had shared the same exact dream... a 'wet' dream none the less.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your night Dean, things were changing into something better.
> 
> (Just fluff and stuff)

 

**"Dean give me back my pie!"** Dean woke up to you talking angrily to him... He then noticed you were still asleep dreaming about pie.

**"Damn it. Dean it clearly says Y/N, on here."**

Dean couldn't help but watch and listen to you talking in your sleep.  He smiled and leaned over and kissed you on your lips.  He set back and watched your eyes open.

"Mornin' beautiful." He said cheekily.

It took a few seconds for you to realize where you were and you grinned at the green eyed hunter.

"Morning, handsome," you say giving him a wink.

"Um... where's my clothes?" You realized they were all messy with your blood and from the other blood.  That hunt had been just a little messy.  Your duffel bag and backpack were still in the front of the bunker where you had absentmindidly set them last night.

"Y/n, why don't I give you some of my clean clothes... The ones you wore yesterday aren't very clean."

He got up and walked to his boxers on the floor, showing you his naked body, pulling the boxers back on, he went towards his dresser and closet.  He grabbed you a clean pair of his boxers and one of his flannels. "I think this'll work, you think?"

You nodded and smiled.  Shyly you waved your hand toward the clothes. "Uh, no... come on and get them yourself.  Let me take another peak at what I saw last night." he teased.

You held the sheet close to you as your face started to heat up.  Oh God what the fuck did you get yourself into?

"Hey... I was only kidding." he side-smiled as he handed you the clothes. You nodded and motioned him to turn around.  You began to feel so self-conscious about being naked in front of the man of your dreams.

He slowly turned around and stayed that way as you got quickly dressed.

You cleared your throat. "Okay, you can turn now."  You stared at him as he was still just in his boxers.  He grabbed his pants and shirt and put them on.

You went to twirl your fingers thru your necklace and noticed it wasn't there, on your neck.  You remembered it was caught in your shirt and hair last night.  Dean saw the panic in your eyes and knew what you were looking for.  He looked near your shirt and found it and looked into your eyes. Without saying a word, he helped slip the necklace back on you.

"Thanks."

"No problem.  let's say we go get some breakfast?" He said letting you hook your arm in with his.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets hurt on the latest hunt... you give him a hard time.

It had been a few days since your night with Dean.  You still had trouble believing that you had your cherry popped by the man of your dreams.

Had Castiel been right? Were you and Dean supposed to be together?

\---

You chuckled at your brother who glared back at you.

"Shut up Y/n!" You couldn't stop laughing at how pathetic your little bro acted so you turned to face away from him to gain composure. 

You turn back around and look at him. "Sorry Jay, but busting your ankle? In a hole in the cemetery AFTER the hunt was over? Really? Could you be more of a girl?!" 

Sadly Cas wasn't around to heal your brother as he was actually needed elsewhere. So you all had to take him to the hospital, and it's good too, because it had broken... it wasn't just a strain or a sprain.

Jay huffed and frowned at you. He sat in the chair as you walked toward him and sat next to him at the table.

"I'm sorry... it's just you're such a tough guy like Dean and Sam, and a fucking hole takes you down! Not a monster the fucking ground!  I love you lil bro, but sometimes you are just a dork." You side hug him trying to make him feel better. "Cas should be back tomorrow... you can survive til then right?"

He nods and stares at the table.

Wow... why's he acting like it's the end of the world? He's okay, he has a small cast on his ankle and some crutches... He should be good as new when Cas gets back to heal him... right?!

\---

Castiel had known that you and Dean were soulmates. For some reason your souls seemed to glow brighter when they were close together. Sure he knew of soulmates and he had his fair share, but you and Dean... it seemed everyone knew before you both got together. Demons and angels knew.  It was like knowing the lottery numbers before buying your ticket.

He had left trying to figure out why the demons knew your name... they seemed to know who you were but not what you looked like.

Cas tried to talk with his father, but of course he was no where to be found.  It irritated him.  He tried to ask everyone he met about the Winchester DNA line... it was as if fate had known you and Dean were one.  Both of you completed the other.

 ---

"Hey Dean. What's wrong?"  You walked into the room 

You looked at Dean who was taking a drink of scotch from his glass.  He shrugs and pours more into the glass.

Was he mad that you were a virgin when he slept with you?  Did he regret being with you?

He still didn't look at you.  You sigh and walk away.  Tears started to form in your eyes as you walked from Dean's room to your's.

\---

"So get this..."

 


End file.
